An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a collecting container.
Known collecting containers may be adapted to collect used clothing. The containers are normally characterized in that the receiving device is configured in such a way that, when used clothing is dropped into the container, the receiving device does not allow access to objects that have already been placed into the container. A collecting container of this type is disclosed, for example, in German utility model DE 296 19 083 U1.
In the realm of the collection of mail items, collecting containers are known that are designed to prevent access to mail already in the box when new mail is being dropped in. When it comes to mailboxes, the insertion slot is normally configured to be so narrow that it is not possible to access the mail that has already been dropped in.
Also in the realm of the collection of larger mail items such as packages and parcels, it is a known procedure to employ containers to collect such items. For instance, German patent application DE 103 51 475 A9 describes a mailbox for collecting packages that has an insertion opening and a storage space arranged below the insertion opening. There is a flap that can be pivoted about an axis that runs horizontally and, in the resting position, this flap closes the insertion opening. When a user wants to drop in a package, he pivots the flap forward toward himself and inserts the package. Here, the flap is configured in such a manner that, when it is open, it does not allow access to the packages that have already been dropped into the storage space. When the flap is closed, the entrance to the storage space is open and the package falls into the container.
With the collecting containers known from the state of the art, it can happen that a user still tries to insert packages into the container, even though this is no longer possible because the packages inside the container are stacked up all the way to the insertion flap. Moreover, there is a risk that objects might become damaged during the insertion procedure. This is a drawback especially in the case of collecting containers used for packages. Moreover, the packages can stack up directly below the insertion flap, as a result of which the space available inside the container is inadequately utilized. If the stack of packages reaches all the way up to the insertion flap, no more packages can be filled into the container, even though additional space is available elsewhere in the container.